The Familiar Stranger
by AimeeDanielle97
Summary: Okay, another Nick and Zoe Story (typical me). This is slightly different to what I usually write about zick. Basically, Zoe has a teenage daughter, no husband (and definitely no Nick). But when a familiar stranger shows up, how will things change. What secrets is Zoe holding that she has to tell nici. All copywrites to BBc. All characters to BBC except My O/C. Please r&r xx
1. Chapter 1

**okay. This is just an idea That has been playing on my mind for some time now. I'm just going to give you all a run down on whats happening.**

**basically, Nick and Zoe used to date (15.5 years before this story is set), but Nick suddenly left. Zoe was left on her own with a baby. This story is set after that baby (Nicole) has turned 14. Nicole Know's Nixk's face from some pictures, but she has not seen or heard from him before, ever. I hope you all enjoy :) **

**aimee xx**

* * *

"Nicole sweetie? Time to get up, or you'll be late for school." Zoe said. Nicole peeled her eyes open to find her mum sitting on the edge of her bed.  
"Hey mum. Sleep well?" She asked. Zoe shrugged.  
"All right, you?" Nicole nodded. "Okay, well I've made you porridge, its out downstairs. Eat that and then get ready, and quickly. I'm going to have to drop you off slightly early because work starts at nine today." She told her.  
"Okay, that's cool. Thanks mum." She said, getting up out of the bed and quickly giving Zoe a hug.

They pulled up outside the school in Zoe's mint, green Bug. Nicole leant over and kissed Her quickly on the cheek.  
"Have a good day at school sweetheart." Zoe said, smiling.  
"Will do mum, and you have a good day at work." She replied.  
"Mm, I'll try. It doesn't run very smoothly without a clinical lead dear."  
"So you've said." She said cheekily, jumping out of the car. "Love you, I'll walk up to you tonight, 'kay?" Nicole said.  
"Okay. And I love you too sweetie." Zoe replied before shutting the door and driving off. Most people complain about having 14 year olds, but she was blissfully happy with Nicole. Her father wasn't around though, he didn't know Nicole existed. Zoe had tried to tell him, but he never returned her calls, so she gave up trying. But none of that mattered, her and Zoe got along like a house on fire, and Zoe intended to keep it that way. She parked in the staff parking section of the hospital car park before heading into work. Something was different, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Noel and Louise were stuck into their conversation, 'typical' thought Zoe. However, they shut up as she got nearer to them. 'Weird' she thought to herself. Not too bothered about it, she headed on to her puny little Trauma lead's office. She punched in her code and swung open the door, happily walking and hanging her coat up on the hat and coat stand that stood next to her door.  
"Hello Zoe." She heard from behind. Having jumped out of her skin, she spun quickly and froze as she discovered who had said it.  
"Nick Jordan." She whispered, almost robotically.  
"Hello. Its so good to see you. What's it been, nearly fifteen years!" He said. He hadn't changed, she thought. Still looked the same. Still sounded the same. Still had the same god complex, thinking she'd be okay with this.  
"You Jerk!" She screamed, finally losing it. "How can you think that you can just show up here like this! After all that time! Not a single freaking phone call, or a text message or even a god damn letter! Nothing! How dare you! You treated me like a pair of old worn shoes! Use them for a while and then kick them to the side and move on! YOU JERK!" At that moment, she ran out of her office and ran to the staff room. She headed straight for the coffee maker, tears streamed her face.  
"I take it you know?" Tess said from behind her. Zoe just nodded. She was trying incredibly hard to stop crying. Tess understood.  
"He doesn't know about her, does he?" She said, gently. Zoe shook her head.  
"No. And please Tess, you're the only one that knows shes his. For me, please don't tell him. I need to be the one." Tess nodded.  
"Yes, I understand." At that moment, Nick walked in.  
"Zoe... Please? I didn't do any of that by choice." He begged her.  
"Oh right! So leaving Holby for nearly fifteen years was an accident now! Right! Now I feel better!" She shouted, in a very sarcastic tone. He sighed.  
"Yes it was!" He shouted at her. "If you'd give me one damn minute to explain myself, then you'd know that!" He was furious, but so was she. Tess, knowing neither of them would back down easily, left the room to give them some privacy, and also to stay alive.  
"How could you even possi-" She began.  
"ZOE SHUT UP!" He bellowed. She opened her mouth to protest, but shut it again when she took a real look at his facial expression. "Thats better." He said, more calmly. "I had to leave, Zoe, because my brain tumor came back. It would have killed me, but McFae said he could operate. And he did. In America. Where he lives. I've been over there recovering, he got 98% of it out. But then I went on to Chemo. I've been clear for months, only just got permission to fly. So here I am. Your new clinical lead. Zoe was speechless. They stood in silent for a few minutes, but to them, it felt like hours.  
"I...I thought you just left to get away from me." She whispered,trying desperately to choke back tears, but she was failing. They were cascading down her cheeks.  
"I would never have done that to you Zoe." He said opening his arms and allowing her to hug him. She accepted, hid her face in his chest and immediately broke down into sobs.  
"All this time... I've been so angry. I... Why didn't you tell me?" She cried. Nick too, was choking back tears.  
"Well... There was every chance that I'd... That... That I wouldn't make it. I thought you'd move on easier if you hated me. I just, I didn't want you to be hurt permanently because of me, I knew that if I did make it, I'd be able to come back and make things right." Zoe nodded.  
"Oh Nick." She sighed, still crying. Suddenly the staff room door flew open. It was Tess.  
"We need a doctor out here!" She cried, then ran back out. Zoe wiped her eyes and followed her.

Nicole dawdled a lot as she walked back to her locker after the bell. She knew she was walking and that the person above her had a bus to catch, so she slowed down, allowing them time to get going. She got to the locker room just as they left.  
"Hey Nicole! I was looking for you everywhere at lunch! Where were you?" She heard from behind. She turned to see her best friend, battling through the locker-room-rush to get to her. She sighed.  
"Hi Tiffany. I had a meeting with Mr. Stevens." She said.  
"Oh. Hey? Are you walking?" She nodded.  
"Cool! I'll walk with you. Hurry up and grab your stuff." So she did. In no time at all, they were happily walking up the main street, headed for the E.D. Tiffany was off on one of her Tiff-Tales (as Nicole affectionately called them). Tiff-tales are always long, dramatic, exaggerated and, completely and utterly, all about Tiff. It wasn't too long before they reached the E.D.  
"Okay, see you on Monday Nic!" Tiff exclaimed and threw her arms around Nicole.  
"Yeah, see you!" She replied, happily hugging her back quickly before heading into the hospital. Tess saw her come in.  
"Uh-oh!" She said out loud. Charlie heard.  
"Uh-oh indeed." He said. "Now I'm going out on a whim here, but um, is she his?" He asked. Tess just nodded. "Dear Jesus. Quickly, get her into our office, then we go get Zoe. But not Nick." He said. Tess nodded and ran over to Nicole.  
"Hey Tess, how are you?" She asked, pleased to see her God Mother.  
"All right sweetheart. Now, your Mum's busy at the moment. How about you come to my office for a while? They're using the staff room for a meeting." She said.  
"Sure, thanks Tess." They headed to the office.  
"Okay, help yourself to the biscuits, you know where they are. I'll get your mum as soon as I can." Tess said, leaving her alone. She headed straight to resus.  
"Zoe!" She called. "Can I have a word please?" Zoe nodded and crossed over to Tess.  
"Yep?" She said.  
"Nicole is here. She's in my office." Tess whispered, as Nick was still with Zoe's patient, straining to hear their conversation. Zoe froze for a second, but she quickly snapped out of it.  
"Thank you Tess." She said. Tess nodded and left resus. Zoe turned back to Nick. "Nick. I'm going to have to leave that with you, I have to go. It's important." He nodded.  
"Anything interesting?" He asked.  
"No." She said. With that, she left for Tess' office. She walked in and shut the door behind her.  
"Hi mum!" Jody exclaimed, rushing over to hug her. Zoe happily hugged her back.  
"Hey you, d'you have a good day?" She asked.  
"Yeah, all right. You?" Nicole replied.  
"Sort of. Look, sit down sweetie, I really need to talk to you." Nicole nodded and sat. "Do you remember when you were little? And you used to ask me about your dad?" She nodded. "I told you he had left before he knew about you. That I tried to tell him and tried to get him to come back, but he ignored my attempts?"  
"Yes." She said.  
"Well, it turns out he had a good reason for that. Now, I don't want to go into the ins and outs of it, but... Would you like to meet him?" She blurted, not too sure how Nicole would react.  
"He's back?" She whispered.  
"Yes. He turned up today. Turns out he's our new clinical lead. Now I still haven't told him, I wanted to let you get a chance for the news to sink in, and also for you to decide. Do you want to meet your dad?" Zoe sat silent as she watched Nicole deliberate over it for a few minutes. Eventually, she looked up, tears in her eyes, and slowly nodded her head.  
"Okay. Well stay here, I want to go and tell him. Then I will bring him to meet you. Okay?" Zoe asked.  
"Sounds good." She replied.  
"Okay sweetheart. Love you."  
"Love you too." Nicole said. Zoe bent and kissed her head quickly before heading out of the office to find Nick. Eventually, she found him in the staff room.  
"Zoe!" He exclaimed when he saw her.  
"Nick, we need to talk." She said, sitting down on the coffee table, opposite to his place on the couch.  
"Okay..." He said slowly.  
"Well, I had good reasons for you to come home, thats why I kept contacting you all of those years ago. If you'd replied to me, you'd already know, but you didn't. So, its time to tell you. Okay, here goes. Nick. I fell pregnant shortly before you left. I found out the day before you took off. I'm sorry." Nick took a sharp intake of breath and froze. "I tried to contact you, honestly I did. Anyways, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She's got your eyes Nick. I named her Nicole, after you. She turned fourteen two months ago. Anyway, she's here now, and she really wants to meet her dad." She finished. Nick was still frozen stiff, however, tears were tumbling down his face.  
"I have a daughter?" He whispered.  
"Yes, you do. Do you want to meet her?" Zoe asked. Nick nodded slowly.  
"Yes." He whispered, his voice thick with emotion.  
"Come on then." She took his hand and he stood up. They left the staff room and Zoe led him up to Tess' office. She stopped outside, punched in the code and entered. All right Nicole, this is Nick Jordan. Your dad." Zoe said. Nick stepped into the office and, stood before him, was the most perfect girl he'd ever seen. Zoe was right, she did have his eyes. She had Zoe's dark hair, though hers was soft and it tumbled down her back in large, beautiful waves. She was thin, and her skin tone was the perfect mix of his and Zoe's, leaving her a beautifully tanned shade of olive. She was beautiful.  
"Hi." She said  
"Hello." He replied, not really knowing what to do or say.  
"Well," Zoe said from the door way. "I'll leave you two to it." She said and quickly left the office and shut the door behind her, before either of them had a chance to protest.

**please read and review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**glad you guys seem to like this story :) please continue to read and review :)**

* * *

"It's nice to finally meet you." Nicole said.  
"Yes, you too." He replied.  
"So you didn't know about me? You really didn't?" She asked, a tear escaping her eye.  
"No. I didn't. Or I would've kept contact." He said, sighing at his own stupidity.  
"Why didn't you?" She asked, still quite upset.  
"Cancer. I thought I was dying."  
"Oh. Em... Would I... I mean... Would it be suitable...could I maybe... Hug you?" She stammered, embarrassed. She'd been dreaming of meeting him her whole life, she wanted so badly for him to like her. A wide smile broke out across Nick's face.  
"Of course you can." He said, opening his arms. She ran into them and allowed the tears to flow freely. Nick felt an almost overwhelming rush of emotion and love flow through him. "Hey, hey. Don't cry. I'm back now, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Nicole nodded.  
"I know, its just... I really have wanted to know you, like, for forever! I've waited for this my whole life!" Nick smiled.  
"Well, I'm glad you still want me to be a part of your life." Nick said.  
"And I'm glad you wanted to meet me." She said. "I didn't think you would." She admitted.  
"Hey, of course I would. You didn't think I'd willingly miss more of my little girl's life." He soothed. Nicole tried to compose herself. She wiped her eyes and stepped back from Nick.  
"So you're the new clinical lead, huh?" He nodded.  
"Yep. I'm your mum's boss again. Just like old times." He chuckled.  
"How did you and mum meet?" Nick laughed.  
"Well, I got a call from Henry, you know Henry?" She nodded.  
"He passed away a few months ago." She said.  
"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. We were old friends. He said that his ED needed a clinical lead. I said I'd be happy to come in. So I did. I saw two doctors in Resus, arguing over a patient, on my first day. I walked in and Noel, he ran after me, he thought I was a member of the public. Well. I didn't say anything, the two doctors, your mum and adam, were still arguing. I grabbed a stress ball off of Noel and fired it at them. It hit adams chest and then bounced off and hit your mum's." Jody laughed.  
"I bet she loved you for that!" She said. Nick laughed in agreement with her sarcasm.  
"We were arch enemies for ages. Then we had a rough day, I said I'd buy her a drink if she broke some bad news to my patient. She did. But when my shift ended, and I went into my office. There she was, sitting in my chair with two glasses of red wine. We were together from then on." He said, smiling at himself and the memories he and Zoe shared.  
"That's so cute!" Nicole exclaimed.  
"It was." Nick agreed. Zoe came back in then.  
"Hey. You two getting along?" She asked. They nodded. "Well then how come everyone's crying?" She asked, playfully.  
"I don't know mum. Why were you crying?" Nicole retaliated, cheekily.  
"Hoy you!" Zoe exclaimed. Laughing, she pulled Nicole up and wrapped her in a tight embrace.  
"I love you." She said.  
"I love you too mum." Nicole replied. Nick smiled at the two of them together. He loved that they were so close.

"Well, our shift just finished Nick. Fancy some dinner?" Zoe asked, somewhat hopefully.  
"I'd love some Zoe." He said. Her and Nicole smiled.  
"Cool. Lets go then." She and Nicole put on their coats, Nicole grabbed her school bag and then they all headed to Zoe's Bug.  
"Cute car." Nick commented sarcastically.  
"Oh haha. Just because I don't have a V8, sporty Mercedes. Nicole and I get along very well with Herbie. Get over it." Zoe retaliated.  
"Herbie? You actually refer to your car as herbie?" He said.  
"Yes we do." Nicole said, indignantly, defending her mum and their car. Nick laughed.  
"Thats different." He said, as they got in. Zoe drove them to one of the many Italian restaurants in Holby Central. They went in and were seated at a table for three.  
"Okay, here are some menus. I'll come over shortly to take your order for drinks." Said the waitress before walking off.

"Okay everyone, choose what you would like." Zoe said. They all buried their heads in their menus. After a while Nicole looked up.  
"Mum, can I just have a small Margherita pizza?" She said.  
"Sure sweetheart. Nick, you decided."  
"Um, I think I'll go with the carbonara." Nick said.  
"Okay cool." At that moment, the waitress came over. She took their order for drinks and for their meals and left again, promising to return with the drinks. In the meantime, they had time to talk.  
"So Nick, how long have you been free of Cancer?" Zoe asked.  
"11 months. I'd been on and off of chemo for the past 13 years. Mcfae did the operation shortly after I arrived, but there was an incredibly long recovery period before the chemo could start." He said.  
"Oh. Sounds like you've had quite the time of it." He nodded.  
"Something like that." Nicole piped up then.  
"So why didn't you come home sooner?" She asked.  
"Wasn't fit to fly dear."  
"Oh." The waitress came back over and handed them each their drink before heading of again.  
"So, have you two been doing anything interesting?" Nick asked.  
"Work." Zoe replied.  
"School." Nicole added.  
"Oh right. How's that going for you Nicole?" He asked her.  
"It's all right. Its there." Zoe snorted.  
"Yeah right. Modesty central over here. She's an A grade student with impeccable report cards from over the years. Her teachers at parents night told me that, and you'll love this, I had to try and get her to study less or she would burn out." Zoe said.  
"Mum!" Nicole exclaimed.  
"Nicole, you've done brilliantly. Why hide that?" She turned back to Nick. "But the teachers are right. She does need to study less. She's stressed herself out so much that most days, she comes home with chest pains." She said, raising her eyebrows at Nicole.  
"Its not that bad..." Nicole said, defending herself.  
"No, it is. I've tried to relax her, get her to study less. But no. Nothing works."  
"Nicole. You'll kill yourself if you continue like that." Nick said.  
"I'm fine." She said. Nick wasn't convinced. He'd been in her position, and he hadn't listen. He'd stressed himself out so much at school that he was hospitalised in year eleven.  
"No, you must listen to your teachers. Stressing will only make you older faster." He said smiling.  
"He's right you know. Zoe added. Nicole had had enough though, she wasn't finding this conversation either pleasant or funny.  
"Well you know what! I did it so that I'd be smart enough to be a doctor! Because I thought it would impress you enough to come home and meet me! So sorry!" She yelled and stormed out of the restaurant. Everyone was staring. Nick turned to Zoe.  
"D'you want me to..." He began, but Zoe stopped him.  
"I've got this. She followed Nicole out into the cold.  
"All right you. What's wrong?" She asked, folding her into a loving embrace.  
"All I ever wanted to do was be good enough to make him interested." She cried into Zoe's shoulder.  
"Sh, sh, baby. You didn't have to burn yourself out. You didn't have to push yourself to breaking point. Not for him. Oh, why didn't you talk to me?" She said.  
"I didn't think you'd understand."  
"Oh Nicole. I do, I get it. But he's here now. He isn't going anywhere. And he wants to get to know you. So come on. Lets get back inside and try. Then maybe, we can focus on fixing the stress thing. There's no need for it anymore. Especially not at your age. Okay sweetheart?" Nicole nodded. Zoe took her hand.  
"Come on," she wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "Lets go eat dinner and enjoy our night." Nicole nodded and followed Zoe back into the restaurant and over to their table.  
"You okay?" Nick asked, as she sat down. Nicole just nodded. "I never would have wanted you to feel like that. You don't ever have to feel like you need to impress me. Ever." He said, again, she just nodded. At that moment, the waitress came over and handed them their meals. Nick and Zoe made small talk over dinner, Nicole only got involved in bits and pieces of it.

When they finished, Nick offered to pay and then they headed out to the bug.  
"Nick, have you got a place?" Zoe asked, aware he'd only just got back to Holby.  
"No, but I'm booked into the Premier Inn." He said, unenthusiastically.  
"Oh Nick, come on, we'll go pick up your stuff. You're staying at mine. And no buts." Zoe said. Nick opened his mouth to protest, but she raised her eyebrows at him and he shut up.  
"Okay, thank you Zoe." They went, collected Nicks belongings, crammed them into Zoe's small car, and then headed home. They walked in the front door and Zoe turned to Nicole.  
"Will you go flick the oettle on sweetie?" She asked. Nicole nodded and headed off to the kitchen. Nick sighed.  
"Have I done something wrong?" He asked, sounding hurt.  
"No. She's just, just getting used to the idea of you being around I think. She'll warm up to you." Nick nodded. Then, quite spontaneously, he threaded his arm around the small of Zoe's back and pulled her in for a long desired, terribly missed and extremely passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you like this story :) Please continue to read and Review because its a real motivation to keep going. Thanks :) **

* * *

"Well Dr. Hanna. I see you haven't lost your touch." Nick said, seductively.  
"Neither have you Mr. Jordan." She, too, tried to be seductive. But her voice was filled with emotion and her eyes misted over with tears. She hadn't realised until that moment, how much she'd missed this man. Nick Jordan, her Nick Jordan. Nicole cleared her throat. She was standing in the door way to the kitchen, just down the hall. She'd witnessed the whole thing. And she was not happy.  
"Nicole." Zoe said.  
"After everything we've been through." She whispered, then ran upstairs. Zoe turned back to Nick.  
"What now?" She whispered.  
"This time, I'll go and talk to her." He said. Zoe wasn't sure this was a good idea.  
"Nick, I don't think-" she started.  
"No Zoe, I have to. Go and make your tea, I'll be down in a minute." She nodded, so Nick headed upstairs when he got there, he followed the sound of muffled crying into Nicole's room.  
"Nicole?" He said softly.  
"Go away! How dare you do this to her! How dare you steal her!" She shouted at him. She had always wanted to meet Nick, but she did not, ever, ever want him and Zoe to get back together. She knew firsthand what he had put Zoe through.  
"Nicole its not like that." He soothed.  
"Then what is it like? Hmmn. You don't know do you! You don't know what you did to her! Well how about I enlighten you!" She shouted through her tears. "Mum and I. We're close Nick. Really close. I remember back when I was little. When the memories of her life with you, and what you did to her, were still raw in her mind. Most nights, I'd wake up to hurt, strangled noises. I'd get up out of my bed and wander through to her room. There she'd be, under the covers, in the foetal position, sobbing her heart out. She hurt Nick, really bad. I did my best to help, but that went on, most nights for years. I always felt so guilty as well. I couldn't help but think, every time she looked at me, heard me, touched me. All I was was a constant reminder of what you did to her. And now you're gonna do it again. Well I'm not going stand for it. I won't see you break her again!" She shouted at him. Nick was crying now.  
"I'm not going to break her again! I'm back for good. Please Nicole, please just give me a chance. Leaving her. It ripped me apart too! But I had an allegedly terminal cancer. I thought my death would be easier on her if she hated me. I can't make you understand that, but please try to. You don't know how hard it was not to pick up the phone, or answer her texts-"  
"No! You don't know how hard it was to console someone who's broken so bad that they don't want to get out of bed anymore, or socialise, or go to work or do anything except lie crying and hugging your two year old for support. Thats hard Nick. Causing that, not so hard. Thats what you did." Nick sighed.  
"I never stopped loving her you know. Every day, I'd be thinking about her. Every minute of every day for fifteen years. She was everything to me. And she still is. And now I've got you and I really want you to forgive me, because I want to be there for you Nicole. I really do. But you have to let me in. And you have to accept that your Mum and I are still terribly in love with each other."  
"I don't have to do anything." Nicole retaliated, indignantly.  
"Nicole please. I'm not going to hurt her again. All I want is for her to be happy. Please. Can't you see that?" He said. They sat in silence for a while. Nicole was the first to break it.  
"Whatever Nick. I swear to God, if you do so much as make her sad. I'll kill you." She said. Nick, happy that she was giving him a chance, smiled.  
"Thank you. Now, Nicole, could I hug you?" She thought about going defensive again, but in the end, she caved in and nodded. She walked into his open arms and hugged him. For the first time, she felt his honesty. She knew he was telling the truth, but she equally knew, she couldn't let her guard down. She sighed.  
"I'm sorry Nick. Its just, when I think about what she used to be like I... I worry about her."  
"I know, its okay." He gave her an extra squeeze and then released her. "Come on, lets get back downstairs. Your mum's worried about you." She nodded, so they both wiped their eyes and headed down to Zoe.  
"Hi." Zoe said, looking up as they came in to the living room. "Tea's on the coffee table."  
"Thanks." Nicole mumbled picking up her mug and sitting on the carpet at Zoe's feet.  
"Thanks Zoe. Nick said, sitting down on the couch opposite to them. Zoe, who had already finished her tea, began to french plait Nicole's hair, like she did most nights. Nicole loved Zoe doing that, it always relaxed her before she went to bed and it was yet another one of her and Zoe's moments that made their relationship so good.  
"So Zoe, have you been up to anything interesting lately?" Nick asked, trying to start a conversation.  
"No, not really." She said. Nicole had now rested her head on Zoe's knee. "What about you, you know, aside from coming back into Holby?" She said.  
"Only coming to see you and discovering I have a daughter. You know, the usual." He said cheekily. Zoe threw a pillow at him for his sarcasm.  
"Don't you try and be funny. She said, smiling. Nicole was leaning on her much heavier now, so she glanced down, only to see that she was asleep.  
"I think its time to get this one to bed." Zoe said, supporting Nicole with her arms so that she could get off of the couch. Che crouched down and picked Nicole up off of the floor.  
"No Zoe, your back." Nick said. "Give her to me, I'll carry her, you sort her bed." Zoe nodded, slightly reluctant, but she passed Nicole to Nick anyway. He then followed Zoe back up to Nicole's bedroom. She pulled back the covers on the bed and Nick, gently, lay her down on the mattress before pulling the covers up and over her. Zoe bent down and kissed Nicole's forehead and whispered 'I love you' in her ear. Nick watched, amazed at the relationship they shared. They left Nicole's bedroom, turned out the light and then headed back downstairs.  
Nick turned to Zoe.  
"Zoe, I don't really know that you know how sorry I am for what I did to you." He said.  
"No Nick, I do know." She replied.  
"I thought it was for the best, but clearly, it wasn't. I'm so sorry."  
"I know Nick." She said, again."  
"You Know I never stopped loving you, right?" She nodded.  
"I didn't stop loving you either Nick." She walked over to him, threaded her arms around his Neck and kissed him again, with much more passion and desire than before.  
"I love you Mr. Jordan."  
"I love you too Dr. Hanna." He said.  
"I'm exhausted though, would you mind if I go to bed."  
"Not at all. Would you mind if I joined you?" She shook her head.  
"Not at all."  
"Okay. Where's the spare room?" He asked. She shook her head again.  
"Actually Nick, can you sleep with me?" She asked, shyly. Nick smiled and nodded.  
"Sure." They walked hand in hand up to Zoe's bedroom, quickly changed into their bed clothes and then slipped beneath the covers. Immediately, Zoe cuddled up to Nick. Nick put one arm around her and she happily rested her head on his chest. They both drifted off to sleep happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the Well slow update folks, school has been crazy, well, here ye are. Please continue to R&R. Also, to the person that Asked if I was Scottish. I am, very. One of the many Glaswegians that exist on the globe, I just live in Australia :) Nick opened his eyes and smiled to himself as they fell on a sleeping Zoe. Her head was still on the same place on his chest as it was the night before. He lay calmly, watching her head rise and fall with each breath. Before too long, she too, opened her eyes and looked up at Nick. "Morning." She whispered. "Good morning. Shall we go downstairs and get some coffee?" He asked. Zoe nodded. So they got out of the bed, Zoe hing her silk dressing gown loosely over her shoulders before heading out of the bedroom. She stuck her head in the door of Nicole's bedroom and sighed. "What's wrong?" Nick asked, as he reached the top of the stairs. "She's gone out running again." Zoe replied simply. "That's a bad thing?" She just modded at him. "She usually goes at night time. She only goes in the morning after the nights that she's been unable to sleep, gotten up early and headed out for an early run in attempt to let some of her anger go and to relax a bit. I worry about her sometimes. She really only does this when she's stressed out about school or something. I let her though, I suppose its a positive way to let go of some anger." Nick nodded. "It is." "Yeah." They continued downstairs and headed into the kitchen. Nick picked up Nicole's Note. "Yep. She's out running." He said. "I told you. Does it say anything else?" Nick began to read. "Mum, I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep. I guess things are just bundling up quickly again. I don't understand why though, this always happens to me. The tiniest little thing and I work myself up to fever pitch and feel like I'm balancing the world on my shoulders. As you know, I needed to let go. I've just headed out for a run, I should be back soon. Love you. P.S. I'm happy for you because you seem happy with him, but be careful okay?" Zoe smiled. "We've got her blessing." She said, almost grinning. "What? That's a blessing?" Nick asked. "For Nicole it is. After last night, seriously Nick, what were you expecting? Shakespeare?" She sighed sarcastically. "Sometimes I worry about you." "Hey! That's so not my fault!" He protested, they were both laughing and very nearly didn't hear Zoe's phone ring. She answered it quickly. "Hello?" "Hi there, Zoe Hanna?" "Yes, who's calling?" "This is St. James' Emergency department. We've got Nicole in. We believe she was out on a run, however, upon crossing at the main junction in Holby central, she was hit by someone who had cut the red light." Zoe's heart hit the floor. "Oh my God! Is she okay?" "Yes, badly displaced leg, a broken wrist, some superficial cuts and grazes and two broken ribs. Their was some trauma to the chest but she is stable and she will make a full recovery. Thankfully, the driver was only doing the 30 mile an hour limit, they just hadn't seen the lights change." "Okay. Why isn't she in Holby? Its closer...?" "It was upon her own request, the paramedics obliged." "Okay. Thank you. We'll be in shortly." "Thank you." "Bye." She hung up the phone. "Oh my God Nick, we need to get to St James'" Zoe shouted as she began running upstairs to throw on some clothes. "What? Why? Whats happened!" Nick called, running after her. "Hit and run! Nicole was involved. Come on!" They dressed quickly, ran out to Zoe's bug and sped off to St. James'. The two doctors burst through the doors to St James' ED and ran straight to the desk. "Um excuse me, there's a line..." The receptionist started. Zoe cut her off, flashed her her badge and began to talk herself. "No, Dr. Hanna, Holby ED. You've got my daughter. Nicole. I just want to go through and see her, not be signed in, which is what the line is for." She rambled, slightly sarcastically. The receptionist nodded quickly before turning to a near by nurse and asking them to take Zoe through. They were led to cubicles, where Nicole was sleeping. She had a saline drip in her arm and was hooked up to the monitor. Instantly, Zoe picked up her notes and flicked through them. "What!" She explained. "What! What is it?" Nick asked, worriedly. "Tension Neumathorax." Zoe uttered. "When was the chest drain fitted?" "Just over an hour ago." The nurse informed them. "Then may I ask why I've only just been contacted?" Zoe started to shout. "She's just a kid! She's fourteen!" The nurse faltered. Nick touched Zoe's arm and whispered, "I'm going to find their lead." In her ear. She nodded and turned back to the nurse. "Erm, I really don't know... I think they were focussing on getting her stable first... Or something..." She stuttered. "And while your doctors were doing that, the reception staff should have been phoning me! Who's the clinical lead here anyway?" "That would be me." Came a voice from behind. Zoe's heart stopped. "Adam?" She uttered, spinning quickly. "Yes Zoe. Its good to see you." He said. "Mm, you too. I thought you moved down South?" She said. "I changed my mind when I was offered this position. Now, back to your daughter. She asked me not to call you, I told her I wouldn't for a while but then I had to. She wasn't letting me treat her until I promised her that much. I really didn't think you'd mind that... Sorry." He said. Zoe shook her head. "Don't worry. So you treated her?" "I did." "Thank you." "No problem. She should be waking in the next couple of hours." Zoe nodded. At that moment, Nick returned. "Adam!" He exclaimed. "Nick!" They shook hands and clapped each others backs quickly before letting go. Nick moved over to Zoe and took her hand. "No way! Are you two...?" Adam asked, shocked. "Yes." Zoe said. "My goodness! When did you get back Nick?" Adam asked. "Not long ago." Although, Nick knew what he was really asking. "Its gone for good Adam." He smiled as Adam heaved a sigh of relief. "That's great news." 


End file.
